Great Aegisderm
|image1= |caption1=Concept Artwork |creator=User:Mjmannella |original/fan=Original |universe=Real Life |size=Length: 11'6" (male) 9'0" (female) Weight: 15 tons (male) 12.5 tons (female) |diet=Herbivorous |lifespan=~100 Earth years |sapience=Non-sapient |range=Democratic Republic of the Congo Republic of the Congo |habitat=Coral Reef Shoreline }} The (Peltadon maximus) is an original species created and designed by Mjmannella. The inhabits the real world. The great aegisderm is a large terrestrial mammal native to African reefs nearby the Congo Basin. Though quite similar in appearance to elephants, the great aegisderm is more closely related to the extinct Toxodon. Males average a stagger 3.5m in height and weighing 15 metric tons, towering over most other fauna in their ecosystem. The torso is mostly thick leather, with bony osteoderms covering its back and in between its legs. One notable trait of the great aegisderm is the long tail fitted with a hard club. It uses this weapon to defend calves from threats, knock over trees to clear land, and to compete with rivals for territory or mating rights. The latter is usually only practiced by equally competent males, competition starts with displaying their vividly adorned ears that directly correlate to the animal's health. Great aegisderms live in small groups consisting of 3-10 females, their calves and 1-2 males. They traverse small islands and atolls to forage and find shelter. Adults and adolescents may encircle the youngest and eldest individuals to protect them from predators. They face backward so as to force threats to confront the lethal clubbed tail. Aegisderms can knock down island palms with their clubbed tails or bulldoze them over with their thick trunks. Their tusks help uproot foliage and dig up the ground to uncover minerals that are valuable to their diet. Unusual to most quadrupedal mammals, great aegisderms have a high tolerance for saltwater. They can drink straight from the Atlantic ocean and suffer no ill effects. They can also drink fresh water, but the species seldom encounters sources of freshwater. Great aegisderms are generalist herbivores capable of eating most plant matter. This extends to grasses, leaves, bark, roots, fruits, and aquatic grasses such as seaweed. Aegisderms can even crush coconuts with their pillar-like legs, and feed on the remains. Captive individuals have been reported to be especially fond of dragon fruits, despite being something they could never normally encounter. They also require a hearty amount of minerals such as iron and calcium to maintain their impressive tusks and armor. Mating season for the great aegisderm occurs roughly around the wet season of mainland Africa. During this time, the ears of males flush wit blood, making them extremely vibrant and apparently hypnotic. Testosterone production also increases exponentially, causing males to enter a state of musth that increases their overall aggression. This temperament can become a danger to curious calves, resulting in conflict between adults. Female great aegisderms have a gestation period of 2 years, resulting in a greatly bloated appearance, and makes it harder for them to swim. After the gestation, females usually birth a single calf, though twins have been rarely reported. Males not in musth will help care for and protect calves in their herd. Females that haven't had calves may adopt orphans into the herd. Though calves won't develop their leathery skin until about 5 years and their armor until 15 years, they can walk and swim the moment they're born. Great aegisderm calves will drink their mother's milk for about 5 years. At this point, their skin should start to thicken. Great aegisderm milk is low in fat and high in protein and water. *Great aegisderms are threatened by ocean pollution and poaching for their prized tusks, but conservation efforts that been made to help protect the species *There are reports of great aegisderms possessing telepathy, communicating to foreign creatures with their hypnotically-patterned ears. This is highly contested and as yet to be proven. Great_Aegisderm.png|Artwork Category:All Species Category:Mjmannella's Species Category:Cellular Life Category:Carbon-based Life Category:Eukaryotes Category:Animals Category:Chordates Category:Mammals Category:Placental Mammals Category:Herbivores Category:Non-sapient Category:Physical Life Category:Organic Life Category:Live Birth Category:Coral Reef Category:Cyan Category:Quadrupeds Category:Tetrapods Category:Hooves Category:Body Armor Category:Shoreline Category:Tails Category:Tusks Category:Vertebrates